XXXTENTACION
Jahseh Dwayne Ricardo Onfroy (January 23, 1998 - June 18, 2018 20), better known by his stage name XXXTentacion, or just X''', was an American rapper, singer, and songwriter. X did make videos for YouTube. He mainly played PUBG as a Gaming video on his channel. He also did do Vlogs and explaining his current life that was going negative. He wanted to switch his life and be positive. He did do the #HelpingHandChallenge. Early life He had three siblings with one being half, shared paternally. Onfroy was mainly raised by his grandmother, Collette Jones due to his mother's financial situation in Pompano Beach, Florida and Lauderhill, Florida. His parents Dwayne Ricardo Onfroy and Cleopatra Bernard, were Jamaican. When Onfroy was six years old, he stabbed a man attempting to attack his mother and was eventually put into a youth program before being forced to live with his grandmother. Onfroy had problems with violence in school, so he got demoted from school. Onfroy's interest in music initially started after his aunt persuaded him to begin attending school choir and later church choir. He was soon kicked out of the school choir after attacking another student. Onfroy attended Margate Middle School where he was later expelled from middle school after a series of physical altercations. He was subsequently enrolled into Sheridan House Family Ministries by his mother for over six months. Onfroy began to listen to nu-metal, hard rock and rap during his time at Sheridan House Family Ministries, which led to him attempting to learn the piano and guitar. Onfroy attended Piper High School until he dropped out in the tenth grade. He described himself as a "misfit" during that time, citing how quiet he was despite being popular and regularly involved in physical confrontations. Onfroy wasn't the athletic type and has said he was insecure and depressed during his time in high school. Career Early Career (2013-2016) Onfroy's career as a music artist began in June 2013 after the release of his song '''News/Flock. XXXTentacion quickly removed News/Flock from his discography and SoundCloud account. Whilst in juvenile detention for gun possession charges, Onfroy met Stokeley Clevon Goulbourne, another artist known as Ski Mask the Slump God. During their time together, Onfroy and Goulbourne became good friends and began freestyling. Recalling his time in detention, Onfroy said that he was respectful to the officers and staff and used to protect people from other inmates, including a homosexual cellmate who was staring Onfroy while he was naked, who Onfroy later beat for being "suspicious". That same year, following his release from a juvenile detention center, Onfroy and Goulbourne met up again under the belief they were going to commit a string of home invasions for monetary gain though Onfroy eventually bought a Blue Snowball microphone and began recording music which convinced Stokeley to do the same. After Onfroy adopted the moniker XXXTentacion, he uploaded his first official song, called "Vice City" on SoundCloud. Speaking on his decision to abandon a life of crime for music, Onfroy said that he felt like music was a better outlet for his feelings and then-girlfriend Geneva Ayala was someone who helped him realize that. He would then continue uploading small snippets of his songs that he would either soon release or keep unreleased. Onfroy eventually joined Ski Mask The Slump God's group Very Rare, before breaking off and starting the Members Only collective, which Ski Mask joined. Onfroy released his first official extended play (EP), called The Fall on November 21, 2014. Onfroy released one collaboration album with Ski Mask The Slump God, called Members Only Vol. 1 before releasing Members Only Vol. 2 in 2015 with several members of the growing Members Only collective. On December 31, 2015, XXXTentacion released Look at Me! In 2016, he released the EP Willy Wonka Was a Child Murderer, with music heavily inspired by heavy metal and indie music. In 2016, Onfroy quit his job as a call center operator due to his growing music career and moved in with rapper Denzel Curry. In July 2016, Onfroy was arrested and charged with robbery and assault with a deadly weapon. After posting $10,000 bail, Onfroy continued to work on his debut independent album, "Bad Vibes Forever" which had a slated October 31, 2016 release date. The album missed the release date and was delayed due to Onfroy being arrested in early October on charges of false imprisonment, witness tampering, and aggravated battery of a pregnant victim. Later Career (2017-2018) On February 20, 2017, Onfroy re-released his song, "Look At Me!". The song peaked at number 34 on US Billboard Hot 100 and the top 40 of the Canadian Hot 100. The single helped him gain more popularity due to accusations of Canadian rapper Drake using a similar rap flow in his then unreleased song, "KMT" that he previewed at a concert in Amsterdam with feature guest appearance from a British rapper Giggs. On April 18, 2017, after his release from prison, he released three more songs on SoundCloud. In an interview with WMIB, Onfroy announced that he was working on the studio albums Bad Vibes and 17; as well as mixtape, I Need Jesus. In an interview three days after his release from prison, X said to XXL, saying “I got this really really, really good album called 17. That’s more of an alternative, R&B sound — Then I’ve got this mixtape called I Need Jesus, which is mainly rap and the underground sound I did." Onfroy announced his first nationwide tour on April 28, 2017. The tour, titled "The Revenge Tour" had 26 tour dates overall and was widely publicized due to numerous controversies which included a rapper being assaulted, Onfroy was being involved in an altercation on stage that led to him being knocked unconscious and an audience member stabbed, Onfroy being thrown into a barricade by security and Onfroy punching a fan. He announced the cancellation of the rest of the tour dates due to his cousin being shot on June 24, 2017 though the final tour date in Broward County, Florida still went ahead and was later streamed on the watchthemusic (WAV) app. Onfroy was named as the tenth pick on XXL's "2017 Freshman Class" after being voted in. In his XXL freestyle (which is regularly done by freshmen where a rapper will rhyme a cappella), it was speculated that he verbally insulted a fellow American rapper J. Cole, though later Cole endorsed the rappers music, calling him "talented". On May 16, 2017, Onfroy released his major-label debut commercial project, called Revenge. The mixtape consists of eight previously released songs. The collaborative mixtape, Members Only, Vol. 3, with Members Only, was released on June 26, 2017. Onfroy announced that he will be taking a small break from social media on July 20, 2017 until he came back two weeks later to announce the release date for his upcoming debut album, called "17". Rapper DRAM brought Onfroy out at a concert in the Staples Centre during Kendrick Lamar's DAMN. Tour, being the first time that Onfroy performed at the arena and the first time he was brought out as an opening act by a mainstream artist. This was following Lamar's comments about rappers using ghostwriters for song lyrics which may have been directed at Drake, whom Onfroy was in a rap feud with earlier that year. On August 25, 2017, he released his major-label debut album, 17. The album debuted at No. 2 on the US Billboard 200, selling 86,000 album-equivalent units first week. The album received a positive response from critics, some of which lauded the album for its personal narratives and diverse musical style. On September 3, 2017, Onfroy announced that "Bad Vibes Forever", his second album, is still in production. 17 gave Onfroy's seven songs — "Jocelyn Flores", "Revenge", "Fuck Love", "Everybody Dies In Their Nightmares", "Depression & Obsession", "Save Me" and "Carry On" — that debuted in the Billboard Hot 100 at number 31, 77, 41, 54, 91, 94 and 95, respectively with "Jocelyn Flores" becoming XXXTentacion's highest charting song since "Look At Me!" that peaked it at 34. Onfroy then received his ninth song to chart on the Billboard Hot 100, after featured on Kodak Black's song, "Roll in Peace" taken from Project Baby 2. The song debuted at 52, and peaked at 31. On September 12, 2017, Onfroy released his first official music video for his 2016 song "Look At Me!"; as well as sharing a music video with his 2015 song "Riot". The song generated controversy hours after being posted due to the video depicting a white child being hanged by Onfroy, as another black child observed. Onfroy's label, Bad Vibes Forever, signed a distribution deal with Capitol Music Group subsidiary Caroline on October 19, 2017. The deal, reportedly worth 6 million dollars, is for one album only. Shortly afterwards on October 25, 2017, Onfroy announced he was terminating his contract with Caroline despite a representative confirming he was still signed. Two days later, he announced that he will be retiring due to negativity and backlash though some publications noted that Onfroy has made similar pleas before and not followed through. On October 30, 2017, Onfroy announced that he will make music again if fellow Broward rapper and "former best friend", Ski Mask the Slump God was his friend again. Later, Onfroy answered a fan's question on Instagram live about his retirement, saying, "Am I quitting? Yes, I'm quitting — I don't know for how long, but I'm just not going to make music right now." Onfroy previewed new music on November 2, 2017, signalling a return to making music. Onfroy announced a new album titled Bad Vibes Forever on November 17, 2017, speaking on the album, Onfroy said "It will be a mix of genres you have seen me dabble with, if you are not a fan of me this is not an album for you, it is for core fans only". The album title shares its name with his label. On December 11, 2017, Onfroy released the A Ghetto Christmas Carol EP on SoundCloud. A day before his hearing for witness tampering charges, Onfroy announced that he was preparing three albums to be ready for 2018 and after being released on house arrest, he announced the titles of all three albums, "Skins", "Bad Vibes Forever" and "?". In January of 2018, XXXTentacion realized that he had done horrible things in his life and was a bad person. To resolve this, he began donating to charity in order to began to make a positive impact on the world. On January 22, 2018, he uploaded a vlog called #THEHELPINGHANDCHALLENGE. In this vlog, XXXTentacion announced he would be donating clothes, shoes, and PS4s to kids in need, and he said that which ever fan did the most charitable works would get to spend a day with XXXTentacion. On March 16, 2018, Onfroy released ?'', which debuted at No. 1 on the US ''Billboard 200. It became Onfroy's first number one in the country. After Onfroy's death, 4 months later, September 30, 2018, his mom released Official Music Video of 'Moonlight". In the video, XXX is in a forest, at night. Nobody can see him, because he was already dead, so basically he was in afterlife. He sees a girl, who looks like Geneva (His ex-girlfriend), and Geneva sees X. She ignores him, but XXX seems confused. X is smiling and being happy in afterlife. Posthumous releases On June 21, 2018, the first posthumous song featuring XXX was "Ghost Busters" with Trippie Redd featuring Quavo and Ski Mask the Slump God. The song was uploaded on Trippie Redd's SoundCloud. The next day, Ugly God released a song called "Tear Drop" on WORLDSTARHIPHOP's channel, which featured XXX's aforementioned unreleased cypher verses, as a tribute to X. On August 31, 2018, X was featured on "Voss", a song from Houston rapper Sauce Walka's mixtape Drip God. On September 19, 2018, Onfroy's mom and Lil Peep's mom released song called "Falling Down". The song was still in progress, but Peep was found dead November 15, 2017. XXX added his tribute to the song, but never finished it. The song was released to Lil Peep's channel. On September 28, 2018, XXX was featured on "Don't Cry", a song from Lil Wayne's twelfth album Tha Carter V. On October 25 ,2018, Lil Pump released a song called "Arms Around You" and the song has over 6 million views on YouTube. XXX was featured in the music video. The song was still in progress, but was unfinished due to XXX's tragic death. XXX's first posthumous album Skins will be released on December 7, 2018. XXX will be a featured artist on Kanye West's ninth album Yandhi. Death On June 18, 2018, in Deerfield Beach, Florida, at around 3:59 PM, XXX was shot after leaving to buy motorcycles. Two armed men were running close to XXX's black BMW i8. He was shot inside his car by 1 of the gunmen. His uncle, who was with him in the BMW, fled the crime scene. The murderer was also in a robbery situation. X was in critical condition while in his car, but he still had a pulse. He was transported to a hospital and died in that hospital due to his gunshot wound. He was reported dead at 5:30 PM the same day by the Broward Country Sheriff's Department. Ever since XXX's death was announced, his YouTube channel gained an average of 20,000 subscribers every hour, according to SocialBlade. And on that day, his channel gained 291,000 subscribers that day. He also gained at least 850,000 subscribers after XXX was announced dead 24 hours later. His channel also gained 791,000 subscribers the next day he died, which is now the third biggest record of most subscribed YouTube channel in 24 hours. Condolence Multiple rappers condolenced X's death, such as, Lil Pump, Kanye West, 6ix9ine, Chris Brown, Diplo, J. Cole, Future, and other well-known rappers and musicians around the world. Multiple other Musicians especially YouTubers did also pay their respects as well, and has recieved massive amount of likes off of it. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: October 21, 2017. *2 million subscribers: January 13, 2018. *3 million subscribers: March 5, 2018. *4 million subscribers: April 10, 2018. *5 million subscribers: May 29, 2018. *6 million subscribers: June 19, 2018. *7 million subscribers: June 21, 2018. *8 million subscribers: June 28, 2018. *9 million subscribers: July 2, 2018. *10 million subscribers: July 19, 2018. *11 million subscribers: August 19, 2018. *12 million subscribers: September 23, 2018. *13 million subscribers: October 12, 2018. *14 million subscribers: November 9, 2018. *15 million subscribers: December 7, 2018. *16 million subscribers: December 29, 2018. *17 million subscribers: January 24, 2019. *18 million subscribers: February 21, 2019. Video View Milestones *1 billion views: June 23, 2018. *2 billion views: September 5, 2018. *3 billion views: December 13, 2018. Trivia *XXX was 5'6" (168 centimeters). *XXX had once predicted his death as a 'sacrifice' in 2017. *In June 2017, XXX was once knocked out while performing on stage in San Diego, California. Official Account *XXXTentacion on Facebook *XXXTentacion on Instagram *XXXTentacion on Insstar.com *XXXTentacion on Instagweb.com *XXXTentacion on Buzzcent.com *XXXTentacion on digclips.com *XXXTentacion on digtubes.com This page was created on July 20, 2018 by EpicNinjaDude37. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Deceased YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views